undertale_ocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lecsans
Appearance He wears a grey hoodie , what ever those trousers are , green shoes , he has a small crack in his skull and inside his hoodie is (insert what should be here) / on his shirt Abilities and Weaknesses Abilities if anybody touches him he can kill them instantly but that doesnt happen when he cant see you (from the bottom of him / on top of him / tapping him so he cant feel it) he is LV 5000 and 683 exp away from LV 5001 ATK : 103 DEF : -932 (He is weak boi) also he can kill people without doing anything (he can kill them when there 5000000 miles away / he can do it with his eyes closed / he can do it by just looking at them) Weaknesses He is addicted to chocolate and will do anything to get it he will spare you if you have the giant chocolate bar but will kill you if you gave it to another person / ate it in his battle if you remind him about all the people he killed his ATK and DEF will drop by 53 and when you get his ATK to 0 he runs away because he is to weak if you write in the secret code (9672) for his bedroom before he gives you the hints he will not battle you because he will think you already know all the attacks and stuff Attacks (How much damage they do) Bone maze (32 if you hit a bone) Broken Blaster (93 / all your HP) Box of blasts (instant game over) Death Ray ( 73 / all your HP) (when he is moving your soul) Blue Broken Blaster (83728 / all your HP) Backstory When he was little his parents was killed by papyrus before lecsans was born but luckily lecsans didnt die.Papyrus killed his parents because they wanted him to die or have a abortion (like papyrus when he was born but his brother gaster saved him) papyrus then quickly told sans how to live life and told him how to attack but then sans found a giant chocolate bar . He wanted to see what it tasted like so he used his bones to make stairs and then ate the chocolate bar whole and started choking . Papyrus went in the room and quickly made sans stop but sans still ate the chocolate bar.His eyes turned into stars and then told papyrus the chocolate was so good then papyrus gave him chocolate instead of other stuff for breakfast,lunch and dinner (idk what else to do) Personality He is really evil and is super lonely sometimes he looks out of his cave for anybody that has chocolate (thats when he see's you and wants to battle you kill you,steal the chocolate,get your soul and give it to papyrus He wants everybody who protects AU's to die because Lecsans wants to kill the AU's but doesn't know how to go to another AU Relationships Error!sans He hates error sans even though error sans is the only person that can help lecsans go to another AU because he doesnt know anybody else who can / doesnt know who he knows can Ink!sans He is the only person lecsans doesn't hate but nobody knows why people just think that ink!sans is the only person who understands him (and ink!sans actually made lecsans AU and people so everybody likes him and say hes god when he kinda is) also once ink!sans took him to another AU but stopped him from killing anybody but that didn't do anything to there friendship. Fell sans he hates fell sans and wants to kill him because he likes stuff that he hates Blueberry Sans He is the first friend lecsans made and one of the AU's that be nice to him Blue screen Hates him Paper jam Insults paper jam and doesn't think hes real because he doesn't look like a real AU Dust Sans Was almost killed by him but lecsans quickly threw a rock at his skull and ran away (why did he do that that is a little bit confusing) Chara Friends and sometimes shares chocolate with her/him Frisk Depends on the route on genocide he likes frisk on neutral run he kinda likes frisk on pacifist he just gets confused and angry Disbelief Papyrus Hates him Distrust Blueberry sans once had to fight him because he killed everybody in the AU (he found a portal to his AU and did genocide) but they still are friends after the epic battle Geno Likes him for no reason (mabye because he has geno and geno is in genocide and genocide is lecsans favourite route??) Sans Wants to kill sans